Shugo Chara! OneShot's
by xXxStrawberryAngelxXx
Summary: hEY PEOPLE ok this is a one-shot Amuto story where Amu is a singer and well you'll just going to have to read what happens to her and Ikuto's relationship plz R
1. Chapter 1: Why do I love You

**Angel-chan: Okat Amuto fans here's a one-shot for you **

**Amu: Ne Angel-chan **

**Angel-chan: Nani amu-chan?**

**Amu: Do I leave Ikuto in the story **

**Angel-chan: ^^Yup but then u go back together**

**Ikuto: xXxColorfulAngelxXx does not own Shugo Chara! or Why do I love you **

**Angel-chan: Enjoy^^**

* * *

_xXxAmu's POVxXx_

I was time to end the consert and i was having a blast "Ok people this will be the final song for tonight." Everybody 'aw' " I know, I know it's sad but have this consert got to end sometime right? So here's my #1 song Why Do I Love You!"

"KYAAAA!"

The music start to play and i srated to sing and remember why i wrote it

_(Why Do I Love You by Dj Bounce)_

_Suddenly she's  
Leaving  
Suddenly the  
Promise of love has gone  
Suddenly  
Breathing seems so hard to do  
__**Flashback 3 years ago~**_

_**I was in the park with Ikuto. We were on a date with each other. We were haveing fun, but now we were taking a break. " Amu" I looked up at him " I love you" I showed him a warm smile "I love you too Ikuto. I love you alot" He gave me a sweet kiss, but we broke apart from the kiss for air " Amu promise me. Promise me That you'll never leave me and we'll love each other forever" I gave him a quick peck on the lip and said " I promise" **_

_**~Few days later~**_

_**I was running away from Ikuto and it was getting harder to breathe with each step I took. I was running with my luggage in one hand and my plane ticket in the other "AMU! WHY?! WHY ARE YOU LEAVING ME WHEN YOU PROMISE ME YOU WON'T?!" I sarted to cry but i didn't stop running. I made it inside the air plane just in time before they close the door. As for Ikuto he was close out of the plane and wasn't able to get me. I broke down in to tears as soon i got to myy seat . "I'm sorry Ikuto. I'm so sorry but i have to do it for my Singing career" **_

_  
Carefully you  
Planned it  
I got to know just  
A minute to late, oh boy  
now I understand it  
All the times we  
Made love together  
Baby you were thinking of me_

_**~Flashback 4 years ago~**_

_**I was getting ready for something that i didn't even know what i was getting ready for. My friends Yaya, Rima, and Utau where putting me make up, doing my hair, and choosing my clothes. "Amu hold still we're almost finish gatting you raedy" "Ready for what I didn't make any plans today!" They ignore me and kept on doing what they were doing "FINISHED! Take a look Amu" They took me to the full long mirror on my wall. I looked at myself and let me tell you I looked Hot no more like SEXY "OMG you guys are amazing! But why am I dressed up like this?**_

_**~Ding~Dong~**_

_**"I'll get it Amu-chi" Yaya left and went to go get the door to my house. "AMI-CHI IT'S FOR YOU!" "AH... COMING!" I went down stairs to find that the peson at the door was nonne other then Tsukiyomi Ikuto my boyfriend "Ready to go **__Amu__**?" Why is it that i have to know this a minute to late. **_

_**~laer after dinner and makeing love~**_

_**"Amu I love you" I love you to Ikuto" He hugged me closer to his body " You know... I was thinking of you the whole time" I giggle and kissed his and after the kis we fell asleep in each others arms **__  
__**~End of Flashback~**__  
Why do I love you  
Don't even want to  
Why do I love you like I do  
Like I always do  
You should've told me  
Why did you have to be untrue (love you like I do)  
Why do I love you like I do_

Ain't gonna show no  
Weakness  
I'm gonna smile  
And tell the whole world I'm fine  
I'm gonna keep my senses  
But deep down  
When no one can hear me  
Baby I'll be crying for you

Why do I love you  
Don't even want to  
Why do I love you like I do  
Like I always do  
You should've told me  
Why did you have to be untrue (love you like I do)  
Why do I love you like I do

Can't go back  
Can't erase  
Baby your smiling face oh no  
I can think of nothing else but you  
Suddenly

_I can't go back anymore he might have another girl in his life he's better off with out me. But I can't even get him out of my head I can never erase him out of my memories. Your smiles on your face oh no your smiles on your faces were something to look forward to. I can never think of nothing else but you I even think of you in my sleep_

_  
Why do I love you  
Don't even want to  
Why do I love you like I do  
Like I always do  
You should've told me  
Why did you have to be untrue (love you like I do)  
Why do I love you like I do_

I finally finish the song " Thank you! Thank you so much for coming. You guys rock!"

"KYAAAA!"

"GODD NIGHT EVERYBODY!"

I got off stay and went back stage. " That was a great show Amu-chan" I smile " Thanxz Yuka-san" She smile " Oh before i forget you have a visiter waiting for you in your changing room" I nodded and went there '_I wonder who it could be?'_ I opened the door to reveal that nobody was there "That's weird Yuka-san said they were waiting here I wonder if they already left" i close the door and walked in more " No I didn't leave _Amu"_ my eyes's widen '_I know that voice. It couldn't be it just couldn't be' _I turn around to see if it wasn't who i think it was and to my luck it was it was'"I...Ikuto....But how....when?" he smirked oh how i missed his smirks "How: By following since your dabut, and When: forever. And this time I'm not letting you get away from me let last time. We made a promise and your going to keep it" I broke down in to tears of joy " OH IKUTO" He smile "I love you Amu and I always will" " So do I Ikuto. So do I"

* * *

**Angel-chan: There finish so did you like it ^^**

**Amu: I just loved the song **

**Ikuto: I love how we made love ~smirks~**

**Amu: IKUTO YOU PERVERT!**

**Angel-chan: Plz R&R **


	2. Chapter 2: Only One

**Angel-chan: Ok people I made up my mind I'm going to make I'm making this story into a colletion of One-shot's ok **

**Amu: Yay ^**

**Ikuto so what is this one about **

**Angel-chan: This is am Amuto one-shot so you'll like this one Ikuto**

**Ikuto: ~smriks~**

**Angel-chan: O before I forget. Okay people I'm going to introduce you to my friend here her pen name is XoSadGurloX she is going to be share this profile with me^^**

**XoSadGurloX: Hi readers sorry to tell you this but Angel-chan made me do this **

**Angel-chan: I know^^ But if don't like to say her pen name then just call her Babay-chi. Kay Amu plz**

**Amu: heh right xXxColorfulAngelxXx does not own Shugo Chara **

**And welcome to the family Babay-chi **

**Babay-chi: Ah...~blushes~ Thanxz**

**Ikuto: Enjoy**

* * *

† †_Ikuto's POV† †_

It was time to sing my last song of the day and I was planing on doing a sad and drak song. But when I took out my Dumpty key I remembered someone "_Amu"_ I whispered her named. "Tsukiyomi-san it's time" I nodded and went out on stage i caould hear everybody screaming but i block them out as soon I got to the mic " Ok everybody this is the finaly song of the day and this song is dedicate this song to the person I love. Hinamori Amu this song's for you I hope your hearing this!" I then began to sing

_(Only One by Yellowcard)_

_Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason_

_**Amu you were such a frgile girl that I broke you and I can't even fix you or even pick you up. I just throw you word that weren't meant to be hear. That you were never meant to hear and now I can't give you the reasons for those words.**_

_  
I feel so broken up (so broken up)  
And I give up (I give up)  
I just want to tell you so you know_

_**Now I feel so much more broke then before. And whats the piont now so I'll just give up now. But I just want to tell you one more thing just so you know.**_

_  
Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you  
You are my only, my only one  
_

_**I scream to you Amu. YOU ARE MY ONLY ONE! Amu your the only one that get's me. That's why...That's whhy your my only, My only one.**_

_  
Made my mistakes, let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone  
_

_**I made so many mistake's in my life, that I even let you down. And i don't, I don't think I hold for much longer. I ran my whole entier life in the drakness. Now I can't, I can't get out of this darkness when your gone. Amu you were my light, my light that bright my drak world**_

_  
And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)  
I won't walk out until you know _

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you  
You are my only my only one

Here I go so dishonestly  
Leave a note for you my only one  
And I know you can see right through me  
So let me go and you will find someone

_**Here I go being dishonetly to you again. That's why i leave a note for my Amu. I also know that you can see right through my fake mask. That's why she let me go and soon you will find someone other then me. Someone that desires you better then I disire you.**_

_  
Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one, no one like you  
You are my only, my only one  
My only one  
My only one  
My only one  
You are my only, my only one_

_**There's just no one compare to you. You were and always will be my only one that I love. Amu**_

I ended the song and said goodbye to all of the fans. I went back stage, everybody told that I did a 'great job' and 'that was a nice thing you did there' I gave them my thanks but it wasn't the same I wanted to hear those words from the person I love my only one. "That was a nice thing you did there _Ikuto" _I froze right where i was '_I know that Voice. But it couldn't be' _I turned around slowly to where the voice came from and surely it was her. My eyes saw a flash of pink hair and golden honey eyes. My eyes widen at how shock I was "_A...Amu" _she smiled at me "You did a great job" I ran thorws her and embrace her.

I thought to myself this couldn't be happening "Ikuto....I....can't...breathe" I soon released her but stilled held her in my arms. "Ikuto.....did you really mean what you said back in the stage...?" I saw her blush she was so cute when blush. So i couldn't help myself but tease her a bit " What ever do you mean _Amu" _She blush even more " The part about You Love me" I smiled and I got her chin tilte so she was face me and said " I meant ever word" I then gave her a passionate kiss. we soon broke apart from lack of air. "I love you too Ikuto. I alwas had" My smile grew wider and I pick her up and spinned her around " You don't know how much I wanted those word to come from you ."

_Normal POV_

And Amu and Ikuto have been together ever since they have 2 kid's and they lived happyly ever after

* * *

**Angel-chan there done with that one **

**Amu: That was a nice one Angel-chan **

**Ikuto: Lets hope the next one is even better then this one **

**Angel-chan: Hmmm who know's?......I think I'll do a Kuutau next**

**Ikuto:Wha....Why?**

**Angel-chan: HEHEH I don't know yet Ikuto **

**Amu:Plz R&R **


	3. Chapter 3:AN

**Angel-chan: HEY PPL I'M BACK WELL JUAT FOR RIGHT NOW I'M USING MY SKOOL'S COMPUTER N DURING SKOOL SO YEA WELL ANYWAY I'M DOING A POLL 1ST TIME EVER ^ WELL YEA IT GOING 2 B BOUT ALL OF MY 6 STORIES. tHE QUSETION IS WHICH 1 SHOULD I FOCUS ON THE MOST AND THE STORY THAT WINS IS THE STORY THAT I'LL BE WRITING MORE ONCE I'M FINISH WITH THAT 1 I'LL GO FOR MY 2ND THEN 3RD N SO ON AND SO ON WELL I WOULD YOU VOTE JA NE MIINA TILL THE ENDS OF THE POLLS OR UNTIL I FINISH TYPIN THE 5 CHAPTER OF NEW START IN SCHOOL LIFE OR MAYB NOT **

**BYE^^**

**P.S. OKAY WELL THEN STORY TAT WINS, WILL GET NEW CHARACTER N WHO EVER VOTE FOR THAT 1 WILL HAV THE HONORS ON GIVING MY THE CHARA'S SO YEA I HOPE U GUYS DA BEST N MAY THE BEST STORY WIN ^^ **

**N THE POLL IS OPEN **


	4. Chapter 4:ANOTHER 1

**DEAR READERS: **

**YO WATS UP ^^ WELL LIKE I SAID ALAST TIME I DID A POLL 2 HAV U GUYS TELL ME WHICH STORY I SHOULD FOCES ON MORE AND I HATE 2 TELL YOU TAT THE POLL WILL BE ENDING THIS SATURDAY I WAS GOING 2 SAY THIS FRIEDAY BUT NAH I'M GOING 2 DA PARK WITH MY CLASSMATE XD SO YEA GET YOUR VOTES IN N I'LL TELL YOU GUYS WOULD WON N DA PPL DA ENTERED PLZ STARTED MAKING UR CHARACTER N LIKE I PROSIME WHAT EVER STORY WINS N THE PPL TAT VOTE FOR TAT STORY GETS THERE CHARACTER PUT IN DA STORY xd SO START MAKING THOSE CHARAS WELL MAKE DA BEST STORY WIN**

**~Angel-chan**

**P.S. I CHANGED MY MIND NOT ONLY WILL THERE BE NEW CHARACTER IN THE STORY TAT WON BUT ALSO IN DA STORY TAT GOT VOTED IN AS WELL SO WHEN SUBMITING UR CHARACTER PLZ TELL ME THE BACIS DETAIL TAT I WOULD HAV TO KNOW ABOUT THE CHARACTER N THE STORY TAT U VOTED FOR WELL JA NE **


End file.
